yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
British Rail Class 318
The British Rail Class 318 is an electric multiple unit (EMU) train, which operates exclusively in the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport network in West Central Scotland. The units were introduced fully on 29 September 1986 as part of the electrification of the Ayrshire Coast Line between and /Ardrossan with alternating current (AC) overhead lines. Usage was extended to in January 1987. They were also used on the Inverclyde Line in small numbers. The trains currently operate Argyle and North Clyde Line services. Background and history thumb|left|Class 318 in original orange and black Strathclyde Transport livery Effectively a 3-car version of the Class 317 units used in the Network SouthEast region, 21 of these British Rail Mark 3-based units were built by BREL at York works between 1986-1987 , to replace the elderly Class 101, Class 107, Class 120 and Class 126 diesel multiple units (DMUs) which had worked the Glasgow South Western sector for nearly 30 years. The technical description of the units are DTSO+MSO+DTSO, consisting of a central motor car (with a roof mounted Stone Faiveley AMBR pantograph and four Brush TM2141 traction motors located under the floor within both bogies (two motors per a bogie)) with a driving trailer at either end. The units run on the standard 25 kV AC overhead line system, and are standard class throughout, with one toilet located in the rearmost driving trailer. Up to four sets can be worked in multiple to form a 12-car set, although platforms are only capable of handling 8-car trains. The units have a maximum speed of , and can complete the journey between Glasgow Central and Ayr in around 52 minutes. With the introduction of the Class 334s, in 2001 - 2002, onto Ayrshire/Inverclyde routes, both the 334s and 318s were found operating them same lines together. The 318 can also be coupled in tandem with the slightly newer Class 320 in a six car formation, this practice is regularly used on the North Clyde and Argyle Lines. Fleet changes During the late 1990s, the Class 318 units underwent a minor refitting which involved replacing the seats with new seating in the newer corporate colours. It is unclear whether this was necessary due to normal wear or was just an improvement. Some sections also had a small table fitted between the seats. The repainting of the fleet into SPT carmine and cream livery was also undertaken gradually at this time. Accidents and incidents In July 1995, units 318254 and 318262 were operating a Glasgow Central to Largs service when a braking system failure resulted in the train overshooting the end of the platform at Largs railway station. The train crashed through shops at the front of the station, and out into Main Street, Largs. Being very early in the morning, there were no serious injuries. The cab of vehicle 77244 (from set 318254) needed to be completely rebuilt. 318262 managed to move by rail back to Shields depot. The reconstruction of the Largs railway station building took almost ten years to complete.March 2005 edition of First ScotRail's newsletter, firstInsight On 3 September 2007, unit 318254 derailed near Exhibition Centre railway station in Glasgow. The train, which ran ECS from Anderston railway station after terminating there and reversed to head back to Anderston to take up its next service, was empty apart from a driver, a trainee, an instructor and a ticket examiner. Two of the four were injured and the others walked away unharmed. This is the same unit that was involved in the Largs rail crash. 318254 is still in service today. On 16 January 2008, number 318267 was involved in a minor collision at Glasgow Central station whilst stationary. British Rail Class 334 number 334017 was working the 08:24 passenger service from when it collided with the empty Class 318 train whilst preparing to terminate at Glasgow Central. The Class 334 train was in the process of braking and was travelling at less than when the collision occurred. Four passengers were slightly injured; however only one required hospital attention, and was transferred to Glasgow Southern General hospital in a taxi. 2005-2007 Refurbishment Between 2005 and 2007, all Class 318s have undergone a conversion process which involves the removal of the corridor connection on the driver's cars.Class 318 Refurbishment - Brush Traction. Retrieved 2011-03-20. Although one may see this as detrimental to passenger operations, there have been no great problems with the Class 334 or Class 320 units which also have no corridor connections. Apart from 'cleaning up' the appearance of the driver's cars, this allows the driver to have a far more spacious operating environment and gives the driver a better overall view. In appearance, modified units are very similar to the first batch of Class 150 diesel "sprinters", which were also based upon the Mark 3 bodyshell but lacked end corridors. The Class 318 units were refurbished at Hunslet-Barclay.Class 318 Refurbishment - scot-rail.co.uk. Retrieved 2011-02-14. The passenger accommodation has also been improved, with new passenger door controls. The interior has been fully repainted in white, and new grab handles have been fitted. New lighting has been fitted, with similar gondolas to the Class 320 units. First ScotRail originally promised new passenger information systems, similar to those seen on other trains. This was not fitted to the first units to undergo refurbishment (318251 and 318264); however, they have been fitted to the subsequent units, and were retrofitted to the initial units later. One of the refurbished units, 318266, had one variation to the livery from the rest of the fleet, having "SPT Rail" branding placed on the pantograph end of the centre coach, rather than the usual centre, due to having "STRATHCLYDER" nameplate being placed. The voice used in the audio announcement systems (in line with other First ScotRail services), is that of Scottish actress Fletcher Mathers. The system is based on the one used in Class 320 units rather than the Class 334 and Class 380 units. In September 2008 the Scottish Government's agency Transport Scotland announced that all ScotRail trains (including from the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport) would be eventually repainted in a new, blue livery with white Saltire markings on the carriage ends. Due to the 318s' recent refurbishment and re-livery, the units are expected to be the last in the EMU fleets to be repainted in Saltire livery. Around the same time of the announcement, all Class 318 units lost their "SPT Rail" branding, leaving the units unbranded for the next 5 years, spending more time than having "SPT Rail" branding affixed in the first three years. All Class 318 units will eventually be repainted, which will be dealt with during the 2013-2016 refurbishment. 2013-2016 Refurbishment From October 2013, the Class 318 units will be undergoing another refurbishment. The work will include: *Relivery into Scotrail Saltire Livery *Internal Refurbishment *Any corrosion repairs to bodywork The units may also receive underframe work and an addition of disabled toilet, as fitted on Class 320s. Unit 318251 headed south to Wabtec's Doncaster Works on 5 October 2013.http://www.scot-rail.co.uk/page/Class+318+Relivery+Refurbishment+2013-2016 Fleet details Named units *318259 - Citizens' Network *318266 - Strathclyder Both named units are expected to be de-named upon refurbishment. References 318 318